Generation of Acting
by Rivaille
Summary: AU. Five actors. One mysterious writer. All drawn together in the makings of a brand new movie that was written anonymously under the name "Vanira". Fate does have a strange way of bringing the most unlikely people together. GoM x Kuroko
1. Chapter 1: Devil's Advocate

**AN: **Hi, this idea popped into my mind at the worst of times, honestly. It's exam week soon. And what am I doing? Not studying, that's what. I just had to get this out there though. I wrote out a sort-of-outline. I really, really, want to finish a story for once. Please let me know what you think!

EDIT: Since a lot of people were wondering, this is not a fem!Kuroko fic.

**Summary**: AU. Five actors. One mysterious writer. All drawn together in the makings of a brand new movie that was written anonymously under the name "Vanira". Fate does have a strange way of bringing the most unlikely people together. GoMxKuroko

**[DISCLAIMER] **Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.

* * *

**Generation of Acting**

**Chapter One: Devil's Advocate**

* * *

_**.**_

_**The sudden flux of talented actors in Japan, all around the same time, became known to all as the Generation of Acting. However, the name was actually created from the discovery of five young prodigies, nicknamed the "miracle actors", because of their natural talent and passionate acting.**_

_**The movie business has been on the rise since the miracle actors first debuted. There was one person, however, hidden in the shadows of this flashy business, whose name has been spoken by every top actor in all of Japan; whose movies—every single one of them—broke box-office records. And that person went by the name of "Vanira".**_

**.**

Akashi surreptitiously folded the letter and slipped it back into the manila envelope. He laced his fingers under his chin in contemplation.

"_Kuroko no Basuke_… huh?"

.

Kise ran into the office, panting. His golden hair was windswept.

"Sorry… I'm… late! Sa-cchi was scolding… me for—"

"Never mind that. Just have a seat, Ryouta."

"A-Ah, okay," Kise said sheepishly, easing down onto the soft leather couch.

Akashi barely spared him a glance; merely glancing down at his heavy stack of papers in his hand with tightly set lips.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you in today—"

"Eh, not really," Aomine said flippantly from his spot on the couch opposite to Kise. He was sprawled out, tanned limbs draped over the arm rests, eyes half-closed. He was the picture of laziness.

Akashi shot him a look and he wisely said nothing more. The redhead continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"As you all know, the five of us are the top in Japan. Our names are even beginning to be known abroad." He got up from his desk, his dark jacket draped over his shoulders swinging but staying in place. "It now appears we have caught the attention at last of a… certain someone."

Midorima, who was leaning against the door frame, stony-faced, muttered, "Someone?"

"Yes, _someone_. Can any of you guess who that would be?"

"Hm…" Murasakibara thought for a moment. He pulled the orange lollipop from between his lips and stared up at the ceiling. "Ah, I'm too hungry to think properly."

Aomine scoffed through a yawn. "You're always hungry."

"And you're always sleepy, Mine-chin."

"… Touché."

Kise giggled but was promptly silence by a deadly red and yellow glare.

"_Vanira_ has requested us—all five of us—for her next big film."

That caught their attention. Aomine sat up properly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Midorima shifted his glasses and Murasakibara stopped sucking on his candy.

"Vani-cchi asked for us?" Kise exclaimed, leaning forward in anticipation. His expression was one of childish glee.

"She shouldn't know that the five of us are working together behind the scenes," Midorima said with a troubled frown. "No one knows that…"

Four pairs of multi-colored gazes landed on Akashi expectantly.

"I've never met Vanira personally. If she asked for all five of us, it is because of her own reasons," the group's unofficial leader stated.

"Will we get to meet Vanira? Her name sounds so sweet," Murasakibara drawled, obviously thinking about his snacks.

"Her message did not disclose her identity. It seems she has her own secrets, not unlike us."

"What an elusive personality. Must be an Aquarius." Midorima's musings went ignored by his companions.

"She probably doesn't want to deal with all the shit that comes with being famous," Aomine mumbled, slumping back down onto the couch again.

"Eh? But Aomine-cchi _likes_ being famous," Kise exclaimed.

"Shut up, Kise! Where the hell'd you get that idea?"

"Well, you're always—"

"Enough, both of you."

Both Kise and Aomine shut up in an instant, staring at the fearsome redhead, mouths dry.

"As usual, we will not act familiar in any way in the presence of the other actors. You all know the drill. My orders are absolute." The others mumbled their agreements in various ways.

"Have you seen the script yet?" asked Midorima after a moment.

"Not yet. But I have seen the plot outline, and the rest of the castings. Vanira made some _interesting_ choices."

"What does," _munch,_ "Aka-chin mean by that?" Murasakibara had moved on to his box of chocolate pocky sticks, lollipop stick discarded in the nearby trash bin.

Akashi smirked, folding his arms across his chest. The knowing look on his face was chilling, as was the glint in his one amber eye.

"The characters are the actors themselves."

A chorus of collective '_huh?'_ drifted through the room.

"You'll see soon enough." Akashi paused a moment, his expression morphing into that borderline psychotic look he got when he was planning something. Something _horrid,_ the other actors recognized with dread.

"I do hope you all have some semblance of skill in basketball?"


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Breaker

**AN: **Blargh, sorry I update slow. I was surprised to see 10 reviews for just the first chapter, thank you so much guys. Shout outs!  
**Choco' 'Illa-31**,** itachisgurl93**, **DL-Akevi II**, **wasabi cake**, **Kuroshiroryuu**, **Shattered Teacup**, **hitomi65**, **iKitsuNeko**, and two mysterious **anons.  
Thanks to those who alerted and faved, as well! **

*****And in case you guys didn't see the previously edited A/N from chapter 1, this is not a fem!Kuroko fic.*** **(But you'll figure out that much in this chapter, anyway.)

**Summary**: AU. Five actors. One mysterious writer. All drawn together in the makings of a brand new movie that was written anonymously under the name "Vanira". Fate does have a strange way of bringing the most unlikely people together. GoMxKuroko

**[DISCLAIMER] **Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.

* * *

**Generation of Acting**

**Chapter Two: Ice Breaker**

_**The sudden flux of talented actors in Japan, all around the same time, became known to all as the Generation of Acting. However, the name was actually created from the discovery of five young prodigies, nicknamed the "miracle actors", because of their natural talent and passionate acting. **_

_**The movie business has been on the rise since the miracle actors first debuted. There was one person, however, hidden in the shadows of this flashy business, whose name has been spoken by every top actor in all of Japan; whose movies—every single one of them—broke box-office records. And that person went by the name of "Vanira". **_

* * *

Akashi sighed, running a hand through his hair. In his hand was a martini glass, the beverage sloshing as he made his way through the mingling crowd. At his side was the ever-loyal Murasakibara, nonchalantly picking food off plates as they passed and swallowing them without a pause.

Akashi felt irritation creeping up on him. He didn't like the way producers eyed them like fresh pieces of meat. He turned around, ready to reprimand the other actor for his lack of manners, but found no one. He frowned.

It was easy enough to spot Murasakibara's tall head even through the crowd, and Akashi quickly made his way over, the crowd parting for him like the Red Sea. He may not have an imposing height, but people were intimidated nonetheless.

.

'_It's so crowded in here… and noisy. At least they have good snacks,' _Murasakibara thought to himself, trailing after Akashi at a reasonable distance. This way, they wouldn't be mistaken as friends. He personally didn't care if they were found out, but he didn't like being scolded.

"Ow…" He paused when he heard a mumble and glanced around.

A poke to his abdomen made him look down to see a small boy,_ (hey, he's kind of cute… almost like marshmallows)_ with a shock of dark hair and baby blue eyes. His face was stony and blank.

"Oops. I ran into you, didn't I?" Murasakibara asked rhetorically. He noticed the red liquid staining the boy's shirt and frowned. "I'm sorry. You're so small, I didn't see you there."

A flash of irritation passed through the pale face like a storm cloud. Despite that, he assured, "It's alright—"

"No, it's not."

Both Murasakibara and the boy glanced up to see a stern-looking Akashi, arms crossed like a commander of war.

"He will send you a replacement shirt by tomorrow. What is your name?"

"… Kuroko Tetsuya. It really isn't necessary to send a replacement, though. It was simply an accident."

"Don't be ridiculous. That stain will be impossible to get out."

"Ah." Kuroko blinked and turned away briefly. "The showcase about to start." He bowed. "It was nice to meet you both."

With that, he was gone before either of them could blink.

"Kuroko… Tetsuya." Akashi tested the name on his tongue.

"Now I'm craving marshmallows," Murasakibara lamented.

Akashi shot him a glance. "Atsushi, you must be more careful. Come, we will be watching this showcase as well."

Murasakibara watched the smaller boy's back disappear through the crowd before following at his own lazy pace. They still had to keep up pretenses after all.

.

Aomine lounged against the couch, arms hanging off the edges. His tie was loosened and, clearly, he was making himself at home. The other guests were fortunately used to seeing the infamous "Ace" in this manner and paid him no attention aside from an amused glance every now and then.

"Ah," he groaned. "Where's 'Suki with m'drink?" His head lolled.

.

"Oh my God, seriously?" Momoi Satsuki laughed, her rose-colored eyes twinkling. Charmed, the two men continued earnestly, both of them vying for her attention.

"Yeah. It was absolutely horrendous the way his eyebrows—"

At this moment, Momoi spotted a boy carrying a drink slip by and she slapped a hand to her cheek in realization. "I was supposed to get him a drink… Hey!" she yelped, running off after the boy and grabbing hold of his shoulder. The two men stared after her in disappointment. "Hey, wait!"

"Yes?" Blue eyes made her breath catch in her throat.

"Tetsu-kun?" she squealed in recognition, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"Ah, Momoi-san. It is good to see you," he smiled.

An arrow of love shot through her heart. "Tetsu-kun, you didn't tell me you were going to be here! You didn't take another girl here as a date, did you?"

"… I came here on my own," Kuroko said tentatively.

"Mou! Next time, you should tell me so we can come here together," she whined. "I don't want to come with boring Dai-chan every time. Oh, yes! I just remembered. Are you going to drink that?"

"This?" He lifted his glass as a sort of gesture.

"Yes," she replied sheepishly.

"If Momoi-san is thirsty, she can have it. I've only taken a sip."

Momoi took the glass with glassy, love-struck eyes. Her _Tetsu-kun_ was so kind…

.

"Here's your drink, you stupid Dai-chan," Momoi groused. Aomine cracked open an eye to see the glass practically shoved in his face.

"Tch, what took you so long?" He sat up with a stretch and wide yawn.

"I ran into the _love of my life_," she sighed dreamily. Her entire demeanor took a one-eighty at the thought of Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine didn't bother asking. He knew better than that. He just tuned out her rambles and glanced over at the big screen. It was going to start soon.

He took a sip of the martini, frowning at the faint taste of lingering…

Vanilla.

.

"Is this seat taken?"

Kise glanced up from his phone, a charming smile already in place. The boy standing there was small and delicate looking, with doe-like blue eyes and pale face. Kise had to restrain the urge to flying-tackle hug the stranger. He had a secret (this is actually a well-known fact) fondness for cute things. If his fans knew about this, they'd go insane.

"Oh no, of course you can sit here!" he exclaimed, shoving his manager's bag onto the floor without a second thought.

The boy blinked slowly before giving a small smile. Kise's heart fluttered. '_He was just so _cute.'

"Thank you."

As he took a seat, Kise unconsciously leaned closer. "I'm Kise Ryouta. What's your name?" he whispered conspiratorially as Aiwasa Rin, a famous movie director, babbled on at the podium. It was just background noise to Kise.

"Shh."

Kise deflated, pouting and slumping back in his seat. He'd never felt _rejection _before today, and it hurt a lot. He could hardly pay attention to the movie excerpts, not even registering as his own face flashed onto the screen numerous times.

.

Kuroko watched in contemplative silence. On screen, they were showing the highlights of all the most promising actors in the most successful films of the year.

"_I'm… sorry." _Midorima, or rather, his character _Gin _(1)_, smiled sadly_. His silvery hair was dripping with blood, and, possibly for the first time in _Bleach©,_ his eyes opened.

It was a heart wrenching scene, and Kuroko's lips turned into a grimace as the fiery-haired _Matsumoto _cried into his chest, begging him not to die.

Then his gaze shifted to the brooding blonde next to him and sighed. The lights flickered back on as the showcase ended and the crowd erupted into applause.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko watched with mild amusement as Kise shook himself out of his depression and blinked his long lashes rapidly. "W-What?"

"My name?" He poked a finger to Kise's cheek. "Flies can get into your mouth if you let it hang open like that."

Kise's lips turned into a wide grin and he looped his arms around the smaller boy. "Even your name is cute!"

"… Huh? And please let me go, I can't breathe."

"Wah! I'm sorry!"

.

They really were as interesting as he thought they would be. Kuroko scrubbed fiercely at his shirt, trying to get the stain out. It wasn't like he couldn't get a new one, but he didn't want to throw away something that could still be worn. That was simply wasteful.

The _Generation of Miracles_ were such an odd group, but Kuroko liked that. They were indeed talented, but they lacked passion in their acting. Kuroko could see that much from the showcase that, while their acting was believable, there was still that _something_ missing. Hopefully, this new project would renew their passion for acting.

And if not, well, Kuroko had given into his selfishness this one time. He was doing this (mostly) for himself.

Hearing the ringing of his doorbell, Kuroko dried his hands on a towel and left his shirt hanging from the towel rack. "Coming."

Pulling the door open, Kuroko murmured, "Who is it…?" before blinking at the vacant threshold. He glanced over at his mailbox.

"Ah, so it's finally here."

He pulled out the box of baby blue hair dye and shut the door.

* * *

**(1)** **Bleach reference~ I'M SORRY, OKAY? I just knew that Midorima's voice actor voiced Gin, too, so I thought, what the heck? I'm making KnB a "movie", so why not other animes, right?**

**Anyway, please let me know what you guys thought! I should really be studying… Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3: For You

**AN: **This is late, because as usual, I am horrible at updates. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! xoxoxo I'm so happy to see that people alerted, faved, and reviewed. Thank you for your interest in this story~ Shout outs for last chapter!  
**hitomi65**, **itachisgurl93**, **jenna**, **Shattered Teacup**, **AnimeXMangaAddict**, **Strangerr**, **Marianaa**,** BloodRabbit Sapphira **(Vanira is Kuroko ^^, sorry if that chapter was misleading somehow?), **iKitsuNeko **(Oh my gosh I'm so happy you caught that! I have a secret bias for Aokuro, shhhh~), **Returnwithno**, **Crayons**, **Esperanz**, **forgetmypassword**, **Kuroshiroryuu**, **BlackCatAnimeGirl**, **luckyschoolgirl**, **KyGazer **(I hope your exams went well!)

You guys are so nice. Thanks for reviews and faves, too!

**Wait also! Guys, I was wondering, would anyone be interested in reading a male!Momoi x Kuroko story? Because I keep thinking that Momoi as a guy would be so hot… Ah, I don't know, I'll just stop rambling now. En garde!**

**Summary**: AU. Five actors. One mysterious writer. All drawn together in the makings of a brand new movie that was written anonymously under the name "Vanira". Fate does have a strange way of bringing the most unlikely people together. GoMxKuroko

**[DISCLAIMER] **Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.

* * *

**Generation of Acting**

**Chapter Three: For You  
**

* * *

_**The sudden flux of talented actors in Japan, all around the same time, became known to all as the Generation of Acting. However, the name was actually created from the discovery of five young prodigies, nicknamed the "miracle actors", because of their natural talent and passionate acting.**_

_**The movie business has been on the rise since the miracle actors first debuted. There was one person, however, hidden in the shadows of this flashy business, whose name has been spoken by every top actor in all of Japan; whose movies—every single one of them—broke box-office records. And that person went by the name of "Vanira". **_

.

Kuroko, panting heavily, braced himself on his thighs. He had just rushed over from his part time job at Maji Burger's, his apron still hanging from his waist.

"Tetsuya!" a cheery voice called, waving him over. Kiyoshi Teppei, his longtime _senpai _and friend, waved from his spot on a nearby bench at the edge of the pool. His hair was damp, and a fluffy towel was draped around his neck.

"Senpai," Kuroko greeted with a barest hint of a smile. He moved to his side as Teppei patted the spot beside him in invitation.

"Wow, look at your hair!" the older boy exclaimed, lifting a strand of light blue hair in wonder. Kuroko nodded at the unspoken question.

"It was necessary for my new role."

"It suits you," Teppei said with complete honesty, before gasping. "Tetsuya! You look thinner! Have you been eating properly?"

"… Yes, I—"

"And those bags under your eyes! You've been over-working yourself again, haven't you?" he accused, fussing over Kuroko, whom he thought of as his little brother. The boy _did _look thinner, his collarbones jutting out unnaturally and his cheekbones the slightest bit more pronounced.

"I am fine," Kuroko assured, and changed the topic quickly. "How is your leg?"

"It… It doesn't hurt so much. But they said that at this point, I really will need surgery," Teppei admitted with a light laugh that didn't reach his eyes.

Kuroko looked down at his lap and they both fell into a tense silence.

"You don't have work here today," Teppei suddenly realized. "Why did you come?"

"I will be busier these days and I won't be stopping by as often. I wanted to let you know."

The taller boy grinned, ruffling the soft blue hair affectionately. "Aw, Tetsuya was worried about me?" He didn't pause long enough for a reply. "I already knew that, of course. I'll be going to visit you really often, to make sure you're not getting bullied~!" He was referring to their time in middle school together, much to the bluenette's chagrin.

Kuroko's face melted into a scowl as he pushed the hand away. "Please don't do anything embarrassing, senpai."

"I would never!"

At a chilling blank stare, Teppei swallowed. "Alright, alright, I won't. What time are you heading out?"

"It starts in half an hour," Kuroko said after a brief glance to the clock. "I should be heading out now… Ah." He blinked owlishly as the apron was yanked from his waist.

"First impressions are important," Teppei teased with a wag of his finger.

"… Yes."

.

"Alright!" Director Tadatoshi Fujimaki (1) clapped his hands sharply, calling for attention. "Is everybody here? Can we start?"

Akashi slid off of his perch on the director's chair and folded his arms. He glanced through the sea of faces haphazardly assembled around the set.

"It seems like everyone's here," Izuki Shun offered.

After a quick headcount, director Fujimaki pulled out the script to scan through the listed names. There was one missing, but who?

"Who could be missing?" Kagami Taiga mumbled, glancing around.

"Is Kuroko here?" the director shouted through the actors' mumblings.

"Kuroko?" Akashi narrowed his eyes. '_As in, Kuroko… Tetsuya?'_

Unbeknownst to him, two other pairs of eyes widened in recognition of the name.

"I-I don't think he's here yet," Sakurai Ryō stammered, unheard by the others.

Murmurs rippled through the actors yet again. Generally, there was a consensus of, _'How can the main character be missing?'_

"Um… Tadatoshi-san?" The director reeled back in shock. Who said that? "Tadatoshi-san?"

Suddenly, as if he materialized, a short boy with pale blue hair appeared before him.

"Geh!" director Fujimaki choked. Yells of surprise echoed through the set.

Kuroko stood before the older man with an impassive expression, as usual.

"Before you ask, I was here the whole time," he deadpanned.

"That's freaky!" Kagami complained to no one in particular, wondering who the tiny, scrawny boy was. A stagehand, perhaps?

The director cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. He was flustered that the boy was standing in front of him and he hadn't realized it. Then again, he wasn't the only one.

"A-Ah, it's good that you're here, Kuroko." Kuroko's face remained stony. Kagami gaped like a fish. '_This guy's _Kuroko Tetsuya?!'

The director continued in a louder voice, addressing the whole group. "We won't be doing any filming for a while, of course. But the promo photo shoot will take place next week. The schedule will be mailed to you by tomorrow night at the latest. For today, you will each receive the script and are expected to run the lines and become familiar with your roles so that the filming goes smoothly. Any questions?"

"… I have one."

"Yes, Midorima?"

"When will we be receiving our filming schedules? I wish to know in advance."

"Those will be sent along with the photo shoot schedule, don't worry. Anything else?" A few shakes of the head and mumbled "no's", and he shrugged. "Alright, well, that's it then. The schedules are over there, just take one for yourself and you're free to do whatever. I suggest you introduce yourselves to each other, though, as you'll be working together for quite a while. It's best to get acquainted early."

With that, they were dismissed, and Kuroko slipped through the other actors and got his script first. Papers in hand, Kuroko glanced around at the mingling actors. He didn't know anyone here personally, besides Momoi Satsuki (who was away on a modeling excursion), so he wasn't sure who he should run lines with...

"Kuroko-cchi!" Kise exclaimed, waving as he ran over. He threw his arms around the smaller boy enthusiastically.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko bowed in greeting as soon as he was released.

Kise pouted. "Don't be so formal. Call me Ryouta! Ryo, tah!"

"… Kise-kun."

"No fun," the blonde laughed in surprise. "Anyway, I didn't know you were an actor! And in _this _movie, even! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," Kuroko replied bluntly.

"Eh?" Kise began crying crocodile tears.

"Ryouta."

The blonde looked up in shock, but much to his disappointment, it was not Kuroko who called him. Akashi stood, with his default 'hell-hath-no-fury' expression on his face, and an irritable looking Midorima at his side.

Ah… Kise pondered what he had done wrong this time. Akashi could be so _mean_.

"A-Akashi-cchi," he greeted weakly before perking up. "Have you both met Kuroko? Isn't he so cute?" Kise gushed, pulling the unresponsive bluenette up to his body and tucking the light blue head under his chin.

Midorima's eyes bugged even as he shifted his glasses and tried to maintain his professional appearance, because, well, _he really _was _cute._

Of course, he was too much of a 'tsundere' to ever admit that.

"I am Midorima Shintarou."

"Kuroko Tetsuya. It is nice to meet you, Midorima-kun," Kuroko responded, looking unperturbed at the blonde's actions. If one looked closely, however, they would notice his brow twitch ever so slightly and the corner of his lips tilt downwards.

Akashi's eyes glinted.

"Ryouta, do unhand Tetsuya before an… accident happens."

Swallowing, Kise did as he was told.

Kuroko bowed slightly. "It is nice to see you again, Akashi-kun."

Miraculously, Midorima and Kise witnessed as Akashi's face softened and he nodded.

"Akashi-cchi, you know each other?"

"We've met once. Was the stain removed?" The seemingly random question was directed to Kuroko, who frowned.

"… No. Not completely."

The redhead nodded again, a smirk lifting his lips. "I am always right."

Midorima was just glad that he was not the only one confused by this exchange, if Kise's expression was anything to go by.

Before Kuroko could reply, the back of his shirt was yanked by a large hand.

Blue eyes looked up to meet the scowling face of Kagami Taiga. "I'm gonna steal this guy for a bit. To run lines," he growled. Kuroko figured that was his normal speech habit. Then, as if remembering his manners, Kagami added, "Excuse me."

Kuroko was promptly manhandled away by the 'American Tiger'… or so he was called.

An ominous aura enveloped Akashi, and Midorima and Kise were tempted to back away. They knew they couldn't. Akashi was like a feral animal in that sense; _show fear, and you're dead meat_.

"Kagami Taiga," he whispered. "He has some nerve. Come, Shintarou, Ryouta. We have much to do."

The two followed him away meekly.

_Kagami had better watch himself._

* * *

**(1) It's only natural that Tadatoshi Fujimaki, the author, should be the director of the movie! Right?**

**Well, thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy Valentine's Day/Single Awareness Day; I know I won't. **


	4. Chapter 4: Our Basketball

**AN: **Bye February, you stupid asshole, and hello March! I was so happy with the feedback from the last chapter. You guys are amazing as usual! I hope I don't disappoint. I know my chapters are kinda short and my updates are slow, but don't give up on me please~ Thanks for faves, alerts, and reviews. *Initiate GROUP HUG*

Shout outs for last chappie: **LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD**, **Mendera**, **ben4kevin**, **BlackCatAnimeGirl **(yes, ma'am ~),** itachisgurl93**, **animefan106 **(I made it the Japanese derivative so it wouldn't be _too _obvious. I give you a cookie for figuring it out! Yay), **iivogelchen**, **1m-pr1n7**, **Kuruizaki-hime**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **BloodRabbit Sapphira **(they assume "Vanira" is a girl 'cause it sounds like a girl name), **Shattered Teacup**, **FanfictionPen **(I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand your question. ;A;), **hitomi65**,** iKitsuNeko**, **Fye Chroix **(thank youuu~), **Bree**, **TheReihani**, **KyGazer**, **KyGazer **(They've only just met, but if you're wondering about the future, it won't be KagaKuro… sorry.), **Rayshia**, **Loki.1827 **(yes, for the hair part), **Glassstar93**, **Kaneyi Unomie**, and 3 little** guest**s** :) **

**Summary**: AU. Five actors. One mysterious writer. All drawn together in the makings of a brand new movie that was written anonymously under the name "Vanira". Fate does have a strange way of bringing the most unlikely people together. GoMxKuroko

**[DISCLAIMER] **Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.

* * *

**Generation of Acting**

**Chapter Four: Our Basketball**

* * *

_**The sudden flux of talented actors in Japan, all around the same time, became known to all as the Generation of Acting. However, the name was actually created from the discovery of five young prodigies, nicknamed the "miracle actors", because of their natural talent and passionate acting. **_

_**The movie business has been on the rise since the miracle actors first debuted. There was one person, however, hidden in the shadows of this flashy business, whose name has been spoken by every top actor in all of Japan; whose movies—every single one of them—broke box-office records. And that person went by the name of "Vanira". **_

.

"First of all, I love basketball," Kuroko stated monotonously.

Kagami sweat-dropped. "Oi, can't you say it with more feeling?!"

"That would be out of character."

Kagami huffed, sitting down loudly and uncapping a water bottle. He took a vicious swing and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. This was grating on his nerves. Throughout this whole 'running-lines' thing he had been doing with Kuroko Tetsuya for the past half hour, his rage had only been building up.

"I don't like guys like you," the tall American ranted. "You claim you love acting; you go on about how acting is fun, but you can't face the fact that you can't act. That kind of arrogance pisses me off. To me, acting isn't about having fun. In fact, I don't give a shit about any of that. I came here to Japan because I thought it was worse in America, but looking at those assholes over there," he gestured vaguely to where the 'Generation of Miracles' were loosely gathered, "I realize they're all the same, wherever you go."

Kuroko cocked his head to the side, unperturbed. "And yet, Kagami-kun agreed to play this role. Why is that?"

Kagami snorted, dunking his now-empty bottle into the nearest trash bin. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm afraid not," Kuroko deadpanned.

A feral grin split the redhead's face. "To beat those guys and be the greatest actor in Japan." He jabbed his thumb over at the miracle actors.

Noticing that Kuroko's attention was stolen, Kagami turned around and blanched as he realized his thumb was pointed at someone's chest.

That someone was one of "those guys": _Aomine Daiki_.

Rolling his eyes skyward and rubbing the back of his cropped hair, Aomine scoffed in arrogance. Kagami leaped to his feet, like a provoked wild animal.

"What's your problem?" Aomine asked incredulously.

Before Kagami could reply and start an argument, Kuroko stepped between the two testosterone-charged actors.

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

Aomine blinked in confusion before looking down and seeing a pale, blue-haired boy. Innocent doe eyes blinked up at him.

"Woah!" He jumped back, startled at the sudden appearance.

"No, I'm not a ghost," Kuroko sighed.

"… Are you sure?"

"Yes, Aomine-kun."

The tanned actor squinted suspiciously before realization dawned. "You're Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"That's right. It's nice to meet you at last," Kuroko bowed.

"Ah, yeah, uh, I was actually looking for you."

Kagami glanced back and forth between the two, annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. That Akashi wants us to meet at the court. Said somethin' about training or some shit…" 'Crazy bastard's probably planning our deaths' was muttered under his breath.

"Training?" Kagami interjected loudly.

"None of your business," Aomine snapped.

"Why you—!" He grabbed Kuroko's arm roughly. "Oi, Kuroko, tell him we aren't done here!"

"I—"

"Don't listen to him. Come with me, Tetsuya." Aomine grabbed his other arm.

"Who do you think you are, just coming here and expecting him to do as you say?" Kagami spat.

"Look, kid," Aomine snarled back. "I don't know, or care about, who you are, so why do you have a problem with me?!"

"_Kid_?! I'll tell you why, you arrogant, son-of-a—"

"Please let go," Kuroko said coldly. The two taller actors dropped his arms like they burned, not realizing how hard they were gripping. They both fumbled to apologize.

"Sorry, Tetsu—"

"This bastard distracted me—"

"I apologize, but we'll have to continue another day, Kagami-kun," Kuroko cut in, a small, disapproving frown on his face. "Aomine-kun, I am guessing that Akashi-kun does not like to be kept waiting…"

"Yeah…" The tanned actor rubbed the back of his head.

"Then let's go." The bluenette turned on his heel and abruptly left the studio. After a brief, stunned moment, Aomine followed.

Kagami was left glaring at his retreating back, wondering why he suddenly felt so guilty.

.

Akashi stood at the center of the basketball court with his arms crossed and the rest of the miracle actors lined up before him like soldiers. Clad in an array of gym shorts and jerseys, the boys stood in silence, waiting.

And waiting.

Kise was fighting the urge to sneeze—judging from Akashi's increasingly stormy mood, he figured one move out of place and he'd be facing the brunt of the redhead's wrath if he drew attention to himself.

It was awkward just standing there, but mostly, Kise found it _boring_. Glancing to his left, Murasakibara was calmly eating from an extra large bag of chips. To his right, Midorima shifted his glasses every so often but otherwise did not spare Kise a single glance.

The blonde pouted. He needed a distraction! Otherwise…

_Don't sneeze, don't sneeze, don't sneeze_…

Akashi shifted the basketball under his arm as Kuroko and Aomine strolled onto the court, and it was as if a spell had been broken. Kise nearly cried in relief, but instead, he just sneezed.

"Daiki… and Tetsuya," the redhead greeted.

Aomine just grunted and took his place next to Murasakibara.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko responded, standing in line as well.

The tension eased away from the group upon the new arrivals.

"Now that we're all here," Akashi began, spinning the basketball on his finger, "we can begin."

"Begin what?" Aomine demanded, feeling out of the loop.

Kise coughed out, '_Aho-mine_' between giggles.

Impatiently, Akashi let the basketball fall once before catching it. "Two teams. Daiki, Tetsuya, and Shintarou, you're on the left court." He pointed to Kise and Murasakibara. "You two are with me. We'll play a quick game; first to fifty points. Understand?"

A chorus of grumbled agreements, and Akashi's frown deepened. "Get into positions."

As they did as they were told, Kise whispered to Murasakibara, "What's Aka-cchi so upset about?"

"Ah? Oh…" Murasakibara thought for a moment, tossing his chips aside for the game. "Aka-chin's upset?"

Kise mentally face-palmed, but he quickly got into position when he noticed Akashi's sharp glare.

"Tip-off," Akashi intoned without warning and tossed the ball in the air.

Immediately, Aomine's demeanor transformed as a look of pure concentration took over his features and he lunged and grabbed it. He took off down the court, blowing past a stunned Kise. Murasakibara blocked him as he neared the net, looming over the power-forward.

Aomine feinted to the left and tossed the ball underhanded. He slipped past the taller boy and took off. But before he knew it, the ball had disappeared from his grasp. Whipping around, Aomine watched as Akashi calmly dribbled down to the opposite side of the court, Kise running alongside him.

He stopped as Midorima guarded him in a defensive stance, and smiled. The ball disappeared over his shoulder and into Kise's hands, who dunked it straight into the basket.

While Kise stood with a proud, goofy grin on his face, Midorima swiped the ball and dribbled down to half court, shooting a swift three-pointer.

The game went on in that fashion, with Akashi's team leading at 25 to 18, and Aomine growing increasingly frustrated. He wiped sweat from his brow onto the collar of his shirt.

Suddenly, "Aomine-kun," came from behind him.

"Ack!" Aomine yelped, before he recognized who it was. "Oh, Tetsuya—_wait, what were you doing this whole time?!_" he demanded, not recalling seeing the bluenette anywhere on court.

"Keeping score," was the toneless response.

"You…"

Midorima jogged over, looking more irritated than usual. "What are you two chatting about? The game isn't over. We won't lose this."

"Damn right we won't," Aomine growled.

Kuroko gazed at them for a moment, before nodding. "Very well. I will keep score while I play."

Aomine's shout of, "You don't need to keep score!" went ignored. The three got back into position.

"No breaks," Akashi scolded as soon as they were in earshot.

The ball was back in play under Kise's possession, speeding down the court. Murasakibara blocked Midorima as he tried to get near enough to steal. Kise was near the net, close enough to shoot, when suddenly, the ball was gone.

Aomine blanched as the ball was suddenly in his hands but he shook it off and took off to the opposite net. He dunked, noticing a flash of light blue in the corner of his eye. _'Tetsuya…?'_

Akashi smirked to himself, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

The tide turned from there. Aomine's team began scoring twice as quickly, the ball's disappearing acts frustrating a confused Kise and agitating Murasakibara.

They won in the end, 50 to 39, but a lot of it could have had to do with the fact that Akashi had essentially stopped playing, only passing when the ball was sent to him.

The smile never left his lips.

.

"Eh? That was Kuroko-cchi?" Kise exclaimed, looking down in amazement at the subdued Kuroko, who was lying flat on his back with a wet towel over his forehead. Aomine was fanning him slowly with a random magazine he found on the park bench.

"Hmph. How weak," Midorima grumped, even while he uncapped a water bottle and re-soaked the towel.

"Kuroko-cchi, you were amazing!" Kise gushed, plopping down on Kuroko's other side.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Oi, Tetsu, you hangin' in there?" Aomine peered down at the pale face.

"Mmph…"

"Kuro-chin can have some of my snacks, to build up energy," Murasakibara offered, placing a pocky stick between the bluenette's lips.

"Thmak fu." (Thank you).

"Oh, I know!" Kise rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a large hair clip. He clipped back the light-blue bangs. "That should keep you cool…" He swallowed tightly, beginning to die on the inside. _'So cute…!' _

"I always knew you were a girl," Aomine taunted, feeling his own man-pride slip away at the sight. He was desperate to get it back.

"Kise-chin's a girl?"

"Gemini's are very suspicious indeed…"

"Hey!" the blonde protested. "I have modeling gigs every once in a while! I need them!"

The group, minus Kuroko who seemed to have passed out, glanced up as their unofficial leader marched over with a clipboard and a thick stack of papers.

"From what I gathered from today's game, I have created a training menu for each of you, specific to the areas that you need to improve." He handed each actor a package, watching as their faces paled to various degrees. He placed a single sheet of paper onto Kuroko's stomach.

"A-Aka-cchi… You can't be serious? This is crazy, even for real basketball players!"

"For once, I agree," Aomine complained.

"And this is on a daily basis?" Midorima frowned and muttered to himself, "Oha-Asa predicted bad luck for Cancers today…"

Akashi glared. "Those who defy me will be punished. I want you all to get started today. As a reminder, the promo photo shoot is being held tomorrow. Do not be late." With that, he left.

Aomine, who had been scanning through Kuroko's "training menu", wanted to scream in outrage.

'_This…!' _

Kise waited until Akashi was out of earshot before pouncing. "What? Why is Aomine-cchi's face like that?"

Aomine scowled. "Shut up, Kise. Look at this." He held out Kuroko's paper.

Kise's eyes watered at the unfairness of it all. Midorima huffed and looked away. Murasakibara chewed thoughtfully.

_Meet me at the local gym, 8:00 am tomorrow. I will supervise your training._

Their leader was definitely a sly devil.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not entirely sure about this chapter… It was kind of hard to write. I've never written a basketball game before. Anyway, please let me know what you thought about it! Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Shooting

**AN: **It's March Break. Woo! I've just been rotting at home, due to multiple issues (let's just say I'm hopped up on painkillers right now). But hey, more time to write. I literally watch a season of Supernatural in a matter of 2 days, and I'm warily entering the Homestuck fandom. Blegh, why do I do this to myself…  
Anyway, shoutouts~  
**6jayc6**, **BloodRabbit Sapphira**, **itachisgurl93**, **animefan106**, **Flandres**,** BlackCatAnimeGirl**, **Purple Lulu **(thank you very much), **iKitsuNeko **(it's a personal headcanon of mine that Akashi is only wrong when it comes to Kuroko, haha), **XxAlysxX **(more like… sexy), **TheReihani** (it said in the chapter :o), **CherryNamiHazel** (yay, long review! Yup, that's right, GoMxKuroko means they will all get their turn in due time. And teasing them is so fun~) **ben4kevin**, **Westnia**, **hitomi65**, **pinkus-pyon**, **becca lan**, **Janzelle**, **Daymyrrh**, **princess123897 **(I shall try haha, no promises though), and 1 lovely **guest**.

And as usual, thank you for alerting, faving, and just… reading this in general. Mwah

**Summary**: AU. Five actors. One mysterious writer. All drawn together in the makings of a brand new movie that was written anonymously under the name "Vanira". Fate does have a strange way of bringing the most unlikely people together. GoMxKuroko

**[DISCLAIMER] **Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.

* * *

**Generation of Acting**

**Chapter Five: First Shooting**

* * *

**.**

_**The sudden flux of talented actors in Japan, all around the same time, became known to all as the Generation of Acting. However, the name was actually created from the discovery of five young prodigies, nicknamed the "miracle actors", because of their natural talent and passionate acting. **_

_**The movie business has been on the rise since the miracle actors first debuted. There was one person, however, hidden in the shadows of this flashy business, whose name has been spoken by every top actor in all of Japan; whose movies—every single one of them—broke box-office records. And that person went by the name of "Vanira". **_

.

Tadatoshi Fujimaki thumbed through the book of costume designs, rubbing his temples wearily. A brightly smiling assistant ran over with a cup of coffee.

"H-Here you go, Fujimaki s-sir," he stuttered.

"Ah… thanks," the director said distractedly. He flipped the page to the Shuutoku uniform and beckoned the head costume designer, Shueisha (1), over.

"This one," he pointed to the model wearing the basketball uniform, "Change it to white with an orange rim instead."

"But sir, the costume has already been made," the woman murmured regretfully.

After a brief moment of thought, Fujimaki frowned. "Is the shooting for the Shuutoku team today?"

Shueisha hastily pulled out a clipboard, scanning through the names before shaking her head with a small smile. "I'm guessing you want us to have it done by tomorrow?"

The director grinned cheekily. "If possible."

"… Right."

Just then, the doors flung open to reveal a sleepy looking Kise. "Morning, everyone," he greeted, and the many stage-hands and makeup artists returned it with much more enthusiasm.

"Oh, Kise, you're early!" the director exclaimed, slipping off his glasses.

Kise pouted, pulling off his sunglasses and rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Aka-cchi called at eight this morning. Eight! The shoot doesn't even start until ten!"

Fujimaki exchanged an amused look with Shueisha. "That sounds like Akashi alright," he laughed.

"Mou!" Kise plunked down on the nearest chair, next to the snack table, and grabbed a chocolate biscuit. "I'm so sleepy…" His eyes fluttered shut.

Shueisha whacked the actor on the arm with a rolled up document. "The others will be here soon, so don't sleep! Go get your makeup done."

"Hai, hai," Kise said pitifully, getting up and ambling to the dressing room. The nearest makeup artist dashed after him, yelling something about washing his face.

Young people were so full of energy. Director Fujimaki set his glasses down and approached the camera man. "You all set up?"

Noburo Takagi (2) glanced up from fiddling with his equipment to grin sheepishly. "Just about done, yeah. What time is it?"

Fujimaki glanced at his watch. "Still… ten minutes to go. I'm surprised Akashi wasn't the first one to show up, actually."

"Haha, yeah. That kid is way too serious for his own good."

"And some of us need to be a little _more _serious," Shueisha put in as she passed by, holding an armful of various basketball uniforms.

"YO!" the door burst open, and Kagami came barreling in. "Where do you need me?"

"Kagami," the director blinked. "We haven't started yet."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"But I do admire your enthusiasm. Go get ready; Kise's already in the change room."

"HAH?!" the redhead snarled. "That prissy guy beat me here? Oh _hell_ no." With that, he took off for the dressing room, nearly knocking an increasingly irritated Shueisha over in his haste.

Takagi and Fujimaki exchanged a long, loaded glance.

"This is gonna be a long morning, huh?"

The director put his head in his hands and heaved a long suffering sigh.

**.**

"I don't get it. That Akashi is _never _late," said Aida Riko with narrowed brown eyes.

The rest of the "Seirin" members and "Teikou" were assembled around the set, most of them nodding in agreement.

"Kuroko-cchi isn't here yet, either," Kise fretted.

"That bastard," Aomine growled, leaning back on his arms. "What did he do to Tetsu…"

"What are you talking about, asshole?" Kagami growled.

"Hah? Oh, they went to the gym this morning for training or some shit. Tetsu's probably in the hospital right about now—"

The doors flung open for the umpteenth time today. Akashi strolled in, impeccably well-dressed as usual, with a blank-faced Kuroko at his side, sipping nonchalantly from a milkshake cup. In his other hand was a leash, attached to a husky puppy. Miraculously, he was still in one piece.

Aomine choked on his spit.

"Oi, where were you two?" Hyuuga Junpei demanded with crossed arms.

"I apologize. Akashi-kun was training me at the local gym, and then he treated me to this vanilla milkshake." Kuroko lifted his cup in demonstration before resuming his straw-sucking.

"I had predicted such tardiness and sent the director a text message," Akashi stated

"Ah, whatever, just go get ready, you two. Honestly," Riko huffed, pointing to the dressing room.

"Wait, why is that… that _thing_ here?!" Kagami yelled, nearly falling off his chair when he caught sight of the small puppy.

"You mean him?" Kuroko monotonously picked up the dog and held him up to a cowering Kagami. "He's part of the reason we were late. I found him on the side of the road…"

Kagami's screams of _"Stay back!" _and _"Keep that thing away from me!" _went ignored.

'_Seriously?' _the others blanched, glancing back and forth between the dog and Kuroko's face. The resemblance was way too uncanny.

The director returned to the set and blinked at the sight of a virtually passed out Kagami and the two (or three?) new arrivals.

"You're here," he stated with a sigh. "Hurry up and get changed. Takagi's been ready for a while now."

"Yes."

**. **

"Alright, listen up!" Fujimaki announced, rubbing his hands together. "The first picture is with Kuroko and Kagami. I want you to listen to Takagi's instructions and just act natural, okay?"

Kuroko nodded, holding the puppy (which was now dubbed, "Tetsuya #2" thanks to their unnatural resemblance to each other) to his chest, while Kagami just tried to keep as much distance between himself and the small animal.

"You… You're not taking the pictures with it, a-are you?"

"Kagami-kun, are you scared?" Twin pairs of blue eyes stared up at him imploringly.

"N-No! I-I just don't like d-dogs!" the American defended.

"I suppose Aomine-kun can watch him for me." Kuroko walked up to an unsuspecting (read: sleeping) Aomine and placed the dog on his head.

"WHAT THE— Oh," the tanned actor blinked blearily. "Tetsu?"

"Please watch him for me, Aomine-kun."

Without waiting for a response, Kuroko jogged back to the set, glancing curiously at the green screen.

Kagami tossed him a basketball, which Kuroko caught and held it to his chest.

"That's the prop for the first picture. Do what feels natural," Takagi suggested, getting ready behind the camera.

Kuroko and Kagami glanced at each other before wordless deciding on a pose. They sat down, surprising the many observers, and rested back to back.

Kuroko passed the basketball to Kagami, who began spinning it on one finger, while he himself simply pulled off one of his black sweatbands and held it between his teeth.

"Perfect," Takagi mumbled to himself, snapping a couple shots before giving them a thumbs up.

"Alright, great you two. Now I want one with all of Seirin… Seirin team! You're up!" He beckoned them over, switching lenses and adjusting the zoom.

"Finally!" Izuki beamed, dragging the silent Mitobe behind him. Koganei laughed, dashing ahead.

The team arranged themselves awkwardly around Kagami and Kuroko.

"Hey, take it easy guys. Get closer! I want that friendly, team-player aura!" Takagi scolded, peering through the lens.

They shuffled closer together, still slightly tense.

"Oi, Nigou!" they heard Aomine yelp, just as a black and white blur streaked onto the set and launched itself onto Kuroko's lap. The husky licked the pale face enthusiastically.

And with that, the tension was broken as chuckles emitted from the rest of the Seirin crew and Kagami leaned back in fear.

Discreetly, the camera man snapped a couple shots before Aomine stalked over and grabbed the dog by the scruff of its neck before retreating.

"Tch, what a troublesome animal," he groused, staring it down. Those blue eyes were just… _unnerving_, Aomine thought with a shudder.

"Let's go, on a count of three! One…" Snapping back into focus, the actors shifted until they were comfortable. "Two…" Koganei draped an arm over Furihata's shoulders, while Hyuuga shifted his glasses.

"And, three!" He snapped a couple more shots, and grinning at the one where Kagami had rested his hand on Kuroko's head and mussed up the pale blue locks. _That one _was natural.

"Good work, everyone," Takagi said. "You can go… Ah, except for Kuroko of course. Now we just need a couple of the Teikou team—"

"KUROKO-CCHI!" Kise exclaimed, running over and throwing his arms around the smaller boy.

"Kise-kun."

"—And we'll be done for the day. You guys can go," he told the Seirin members with a small chuckle.

"Atsushi, chew with your mouth closed," Akashi scolded, as the taller boy followed him on set. His newly dyed purple hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Mm," he returned absently, munching on his chips.

Midorima was a little ways behind, dragging along a ridiculously large stuffed horse: his "lucky item" of the day.

"Do not bring that along, Shintarou," Akashi added without even turning around.

Face flushing pink, Midorima dropped the horse and adjusted his glasses.

"So stupid," Aomine snorted, making his way over slowly with Nigou tucked carelessly under one arm.

"Ah, you can just leave the dog with Shueisha for now," Takagi told him.

Aomine grunted and did as such before joining the others in front of the green screen.

Before the camera man could utter any instructions, Akashi beat him to it.

"Tetsuya, face this way. Atsushi, drop the snacks and move over here. Ryouta, lean forward on your knees—no smile. Shintarou, you're behind Daiki right here and—Daiki, do stop with the scowling."

As the miracle actors struggled to move precisely the way Akashi wanted, Takagi glanced back to the brooding Fujimaki.

"_That kid is really something else_," he mouthed to his long-time friend.

The director snorted in agreement.

Takagi turned back to his camera, blanching at the flawless shot before him. He quickly took the picture, staring dumbfounded at the way their contrasting expressions fitted perfectly, and the way their positions allowed all of them to be portrayed perfectly in a single shot.

Akashi Seijuuro… Just what kind of person was he?

Kuroko was at the forefront, turned to the side with a clenched fist and a determined expression. Kise was braced on his knees just slightly to Kuroko's side, looking worn from a rough game. Behind him was Aomine standing tall and proud, a feral grin splitting his face. Akashi had his arms folded across his chest, facing to the left. Midorima was faced to the front, while Murasakibara could be seen at the very end, facing the right.

It was set in such a way that Kuroko was the center of the picture, but in actuality, the team was facing to the left with Akashi at the center, and Kuroko at the very end.

It was so very clever, and Takagi could only wonder how the redhead came up with it in a matter of minutes.

"Brilliant," he announced, almost wearily. He suddenly felt as if he'd only just touched upon the talents of one of the infamous miracle actors, and it was terrifying and exciting all at once.

* * *

**(1) Shueisha the publisher is the costume designer. Idk**

**(2) The anime was written by Noburo Takagi, so I decided to make him the camera man. **

And yeaaah, Fujimaki-sensei makes another appearance. He'll be here a lot, and so will Noburo Takagi.

Please let me know what you think! I think this chapter is a bit longer than usual~


	6. Chapter 6: Bright Lights

**AN: **Holy crap, this is so bloody late. I'm sorry guys! The weeks just pass by so quickly nowadays. School is driving me absolutely mad. Thanks for faves, alerts, and reviews. Regarding the story, they should be filming soon. I just need to set up a bit. Expect one more chapter of GoM bonding and whatnot before it really takes off.

**LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD**, **Linna**, **ben4kevin**, **helcchi **(your English is perfectly fine. Thank you very much!), **animefan106**, **FangXavier**, **animelver14**, **itachisgurl93**, **Kanara**, **hitomi65**, **iKitsuNeko**, **neruo12**, **Lil' P 101**, **grace**, **Narutopokefan**, **Happy**, **Kaneyi Unomie**, and 1 cute **guest**.

**Summary**: AU. Five actors. One mysterious writer. All drawn together in the makings of a brand new movie that was written anonymously under the name "Vanira". Fate does have a strange way of bringing the most unlikely people together. GoMxKuroko

**[DISCLAIMER] **Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.

* * *

**Generation of Acting**

**Chapter Six: Bright Lights**

* * *

_**The sudden flux of talented actors in Japan, all around the same time, became known to all as the Generation of Acting. However, the name was actually created from the discovery of five young prodigies, nicknamed the "miracle actors", because of their natural talent and passionate acting. **_

_**The movie business has been on the rise since the miracle actors first debuted. There was one person, however, hidden in the shadows of this flashy business, whose name has been spoken by every top actor in all of Japan; whose movies—every single one of them—broke box-office records. And that person went by the name of "Vanira". **_

.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Rubbing his eyes groggily, Aomine rubbed his eyes and smacked around blindly for his phone. Without looking at the screen, he pressed 'end call' and tossed it aside.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…_

"Oh for fuck's sake," the actor growled, finally answering the call. He suspected it would be Akashi, knowing the redhead's personality. Aomine was a little worried about the lecture he'd get for hanging up on the "psychopathic leader from hell"…

"What?" he groaned into the receiver.

"_Oh… I apologize. I did not think Aomine-kun would still be sleeping at this hour_."

Through his sleepy haze, it took Aomine another moment to recognize the monotone drawl.

"… Tetsu?"

"_Yes. Good afternoon."_

Aomine sighed in relief, finally opening his eyes and rubbing away the sleep from his face. Glancing at the clock, he was mildly surprised to see it read 1:07 PM… it felt like he'd only fallen asleep an hour ago.

Then again, it always felt like that to him.

"Yeah, how did you—" A yawn broke his sentence. "—get my number?"

"_Kise-kun_ _gave it to me, along with many others._"

Aomine snorted. "That sounds like him. So, what's up?" The actor slid off his bed and padded down to the kitchen, craving a cold drink, never mind the blasting air conditioning in his large house.

"_I received the filming schedule today. Did Aomine-kun check his mail yet?" _

Aomine shut the fridge, uncapping a bottle of _Sapporo's_. Drinking in the morning always got him scolded by _someone_ (be it Satsuki, his manager, or whoever catches him doing it), but truthfully, lectures usually went in one ear and out the other.

He took a swig. "Mn…" He glanced over at the stack of mail on his dinner table with trepidation. Did he really have to look through it all…?

"Uh, yeah, I did," he lied.

A soft sigh on the other end of the line, and Kuroko said with mild exasperation, "_Have you at least read through the script?_"

"Uh, yeah," he lied again. He eyed his quickly emptying bottle mournfully.

Another sigh. "_The first shooting date is approaching."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know—"

"_I was wondering if Aomine-kun would like to go through the first few scenes with me."_

"Sure, I guess. I don't think I have any…" He trailed off, hearing the sounds of childish laughter and screams in the background. "Tetsu, where are you?"

"_Ah, I apologize. The noise must be very disruptive." _Shuffling sounds, and a few moments where Aomine heard the faint sounds of Kuroko's breathing and the children fading into the background. "_Is that better?" _

Aomine's curiosity peaked. "S'fine. Where are you? Want me to meet you there or something?"

"_I'm at Seishiken Daycare. I do not think this would be a good place to meet."_

A… daycare? Aomine spun his empty bottle idly on the counter. What was Tetsu doing at a daycare?

He grunted in response, mildly unsure.

"… _Aomine-kun?"_

"Lunch."

"… _Lunch?_"

"Uh… Yeah." Aomine coughed into his fist, embarrassed for some unknown reason. "I haven't eaten yet."

"_Alright_," Kuroko conceded. "_Where?_"

He shrugged, before realizing that Kuroko couldn't see him. "'Dunno."

"_There is a new restaurant nearby that just opened up, a few blocks away. Mita Dori," _Kuroko suggested.

Aomine made a sound of agreement, tossing his bottle away and stretching out the kinks in his arms, keeping the phone cradled against his shoulder.

"I'll be there in 15."

"_Alright._ _Goodbye." _

Aomine tossed his phone onto the couch and went back upstairs to change. He hoped Satsuki hadn't hidden his car keys again as punishment for yet another thing he did wrong.

**.**

Another red light. Aomine punched the steering wheel in frustration. The shiny dashboard of his car looked brand new, but no doubt it suffered from many beatings. Aomine wasn't known for having a good temper… Not recently at least.

He tapped his finger in impatience, glaring out the window in boredom. A pristine, white building with a large playground stood proudly. This was Seishiken Daycare, he realized, watching as the kids ran about wildly. He couldn't imagine why anyone would choose to work at a noisy place like this.

Suddenly, Aomine jerked back in surprise as an object was whipped at his car, leaving behind a scratch on his window.

"Shit!" he snarled, flinging the door open, ready to give whoever the motherfucker was who did it, a piece of his mind. And a receipt for compensation. This was an _expensive _car, dammit, worth more than three of these day-cares!

A kid ran up, grabbing the object—a Frisbee, Aomine noted with annoyance—and scuffing his shoes.

"Sorry, mister," he squeaked.

The threats died before it left his throat. He couldn't yell at a kid...

"Jun-kun," someone called, jogging up. "There you are."

Aomine blinked. Kuroko panted, brushing his light blue bangs out of his eyes and wiping his eyes on a blue apron.

"Kuroko-sensei," the child greeted, looking thoroughly ashamed.

"You know you're not supposed to run off on your own. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Aomine felt thoroughly ignored.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko-sensei. I won't do it again, but Ken threw my Frisbee away and I had to go get it…"

Kuroko knelt with a small smile and wiped the kid's tears with a finger. "We'll talk about this later. Go find Naomi-sensei and tell her I'm leaving for a bit?"

"Okay!" Jun scrambled away on unsteady feet, but not without a backward glance at the tall, dark man standing before his sensei. So suspicious looking.

"Thank you for finding him, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, finally straightening and addressing the other actor.

Aomine shifted awkward, because that was definitely not what happened. "Yeah, no problem," he muttered. "You work here?"

"Sometimes," Kuroko replied with a strange, flitting expression. "Did you come to get me? I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

"Nah, there was so much traffic, I was running late myself," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you."

The two walked back to the car in silence. That is, until:

"Aomine-kun… What are you wearing?"

Aomine was suddenly grateful for his dark skin that hid his blush. "Sh-Shut up! It's a disguise, okay? People recognize me if I don't wear one!"

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Kuroko was _laughing_.

"I…" A quick intake of breath, _not _a laugh. "I see. The mustache was a good choice."

He groaned. "Tetsu…"

**. **

"Table for one?" the waitress asked, friendly smile not entirely hiding her suspicious look. Aomine's disguise was attracting a lot of negative and positive (kids loved the mustache) attention, much to his dismay.

"Actually, two," he frowned, hauling Kuroko to a table in the corner of the restaurant by the back of his shirt and dumping him into a seat. Maybe people would stop looking at him once he was seated.

"That was unnecessary. Is Aomine-kun embarrassed?"

"O-Of course not! Why would I be?" He angrily hid behind the menu.

There was another hitch in Kuroko's breathing, and Aomine suddenly found it rather… endearing. Maybe a little embarrassment was worth seeing this stony-faced boy break out of that mask, even a little bit.

"Creepy," Kuroko commented, seeing only Aomine's sunglasses peering over the menu at him.

"Just order, Tetsu, you bastard."

"I don't want anything."

"… Why?" The menu fell to the table.

"I am not hungry." Pale blue eyes blinked blankly at him.

"Like hell. You're the one who suggested this place—"

"Because Aomine-kun is hungry."

With a loud noise of frustration, Aomine waved the waitress over. "Two of these."

"No, one is enough."

"They're both for me." The waitress nodded and hurried off.

"Interesting…" Kuroko said, after a few moments of a stare that made Aomine shift uncomfortably.

"Hah?"

"Aomine-kun is actually very kind."

Aomine stared at him in disbelief, before abruptly tossing a stack of paper onto the table.

"Let's just go over this damn script."

A small smile crept up Kuroko's lips. "Yes."

**.**

"Um… Who are you?" Aomine asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"Ah… Aomine-kun?"

"Huh. So you've been staying overtime every day to try and get promoted? Wow. There aren't many guess who'd go that far, even in the first string."

Kuroko slurped from his milkshake, watching bemusedly as Aomine ate both his own share, and Kuroko's. (Though he still insisted fervently that both meals were ordered for himself when Kuroko only accepted the milkshake.)

"Alright! I've decided!" He flipped to the next page of the script, his other hand still clenched around a fork. "I'll practice here with you every day from now on! Then one day, we'll stand on the same court, together!"

"Are you sure it's alright?" Kuroko murmured. Aomine's expression was transfixing when he truly tried, his charisma showing through. Though the mouth full of food kind of took away from it a bit.

"Don't be stupid. Didn't I already tell you? You can't be a bad guy if you like basketball!"

"This is where we do our signature move," Kuroko stated blandly, with his fist suspended across the table.

"Huh? It doesn't say that anywhere on here!" Aomine flipped through the pages.

"It doesn't?" Kuroko asked, something strange creeping into his voice. His fist fell and Aomine glanced up in confusion.

"Uh, no. Maybe you're reading from the wrong part."

"The script isn't law, Aomine-kun. Acting is an art of expressing oneself. Do you think adding that would be a nice touch to the end of that scene?"

The taller actor frowned, straightening in his seat.

"This isn't about what I think, Tetsu, that's the script that _Vanira _wrote. You can't just go adding stuff—"

Kuroko frowned in return, looking up at his partner vehemently. "Is that how it always is?"

"What?"

"Do you, Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, and the others all follow the script without question?"

Aomine began feeling uncomfortable under the heavy scrutiny. "What else would we do? This is our job."

"You'd follow it, even if you felt that a certain scene should be portrayed differently?"

"I—well, yeah—what's with all the questions?!"

"That is unfortunate," Kuroko murmured finally, after a short silence. He looked down at his lap, holding the milkshake cup tightly, as if he couldn't bring himself to drink.

"Tetsu…? What are you upset about?"

"I'm not upset, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said tightly, clearly expressing otherwise.

Aomine let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through his short cropped hair. "Look. I don't know what notions you have about acting, but this is how we work, and it's been fine like this for a long time. I don't see the problem."

Their gazes met briefly before Kuroko's face slowly melted back to impassiveness.

"Shall we go to the next scene?"

"A-Ah, yeah, okay. The one with the popsicle?" Aomine was relieved that the awkward, tense atmosphere had lifted. He had to admit, Kuroko had an intimidating stare, despite his less dominating features.

"Yes."

And they continued as if nothing had happened.

**.**

But later that night, doubt brewed in the back of Aomine's mind, festering like a fresh wound.

'_The script isn't law.'_

It went against everything he'd been told, the motto that had been engraved into his subconscious.

_The actors were just puppets, the script writer the puppeteer. _

He didn't know what to believe anymore.


End file.
